This is love
by Girlsareguns
Summary: Voilà ce que ça donne lorsque Tina, Blaine et Sebastian se retrouvent autour d'une table à l'heure du déjeuner. Un simple OS sur le couple Sebastian/Blaine, pour ne pas changer.


Salut à tous !

Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais j'ai réussi à vous pondre un petit OS très court mais pas triste (pour une fois) du tout.

Que dire ? Un grand merci aux gens qui ont récemment laissé des reviews sur mon unique fic à chapitres. Mille merci pour tout ces encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur ! :D

Je dois avoir quatres chapitres d'écrit par rapport à une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé il y a de ça, un sacré moment, mais je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite.

On verra bien quand je la posterais.

Sur ce, je vais m'arrêter autrement je risque d'écrire tout un paragraphe.

Bonne lecture. :)

**Note:** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes.

* * *

**"****Il est inbuvable, sarcastique et condescendant. Il est méchant et égocentrique."**

**"Et elle n'arrête pas de me toiser de ses petits yeux perçants."**

**"Hey, mes yeux sont bridés naturellement j'y peux rien !"**

**"C'est bien ce que je disais."**

Tina écarquilla les yeux, affichant un air indigné. Sa mine devait être hilarante puisque Sebastian éclata de rire, basculant la tête en arrière.

**"C'est totalement raciste !"** s'offusqua t'elle.

Le jeune homme se calma finalement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

**"Quelle casseuse d'ambiance,** **mon dieu."**

Blaine quant à lui ne pût retenir le petit sourire qui franchit ses lèvres tant la situation était grotesque et cocasse.

**"C'est pas toi qui m'a appelé Mulan la dernière fois dans les couloirs ?"**

**"J'essayais juste d'établir un contact"**, se défendit l'adolescent, haussant simplement les épaules.

**"En m'appelant Mulan ? _Vraiment ?_"**

**"Tu vois, c'est pas moi qui ait un problème avec toi."**

L'ex leader des Warblers pencha la tête sur le côté, gratifiant son petit ami d'un regard qui voulait dire_ "allez, sois gentil un peu."_

**_"Sebastian…"_**

**_"Blaine"_**, reprit celui ci sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme abdiqua, bien trop faible face aux deux émeraudes qui scintillaient devant lui.

Voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Tina soupira, se radoucissant un peu.

**"Très bien, prenons les choses sous un autre angle. Qu'est ce qui te plaît chez lui ?"** lança t'elle, franchement curieuse.

**"C'est vrai ça, _qu'est ce qui peut bien te plaire chez lui, Blainey_ _?_"**

La voix de Sebastian fit échoe avec celle de son interlocutrice, visiblement incapable d'être sérieux plus de deux minutes.

Tina choisi de ne pas relever cette énième provocation, ne daignant même pas lui offrir un seul regard.

Le jeune homme aux boucles épaisses hocha de la tête, faisant preuve d'empathie, un petit sourire suspendu aux coins des lèvres.

**"Il est ridicule et super agaçant quand il s'y met,"** admit il néanmoins pas contrarié pour un sous.

**"Quand il s'y met ? Tu veux dire tout le temps !"**

**"Je lui donne un peu de répit par moment."**

**"Oh vraiment ?" **ricana t'elle.

**"Tout à fait, pas vrai Blaine ?"**

_**"Sebastian…"**_ l'averti t'il une seconde fois, voyant clairement sur quel terrain il voulait l'emmener.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

**"Peu importe."**

Tina secoua vivement la tête.

**"Sérieusement, j'ai beau chercher je vois pas."**

**"À ton avis, qu'est ce qui me définirait ****?"**

**"Ton arrogance et ton égo surdimensionné ?"** plaisanta la jeune femme.

**_"Mise à part ça."_**

"**Honnêtement ? Je cherche à savoir"**, rétorqua t'elle avant d'éclater de rire lorsque la réponse de son vis à vis se fit entendre.

**"Mon humour peut être ?"**

**"T'appelles ça de l'humour ?"**

**"Oh allez, décoinces toi un peu !"** répliqua Sebastian, un peu vexé mais ne laissant rien paraître.

**"Très bien"**, consentie t'elle. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans son siège.

**"Vas y. Fais moi rire."**

L'ex Warbler haussa un sourcil, surpris.

**"Là, tout de suite tu me mets au défi ?"**

**"Je croyais que tu aimais les challenges."**

Lorsqu'il la vit arquer un sourcil provocateur, Sebastian ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner à son tour, lui rendant le même sourire ironique.

**"Très bien."**

Il fit mine de réfléchir un instant lorsqu'une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Blaine déglutit, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

**"Qu'est ce qui est large, a des dents, et renferme un monstre ?"** lança t'il finalement.

Le cœur de Blaine s'accéléra tandis que Tina se creusait la tête, les sourcils froncés et la mine perplexe.

Sebastian quant à lui ne se détacha pas de son éternel sourire narquois, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

**"Attends une seconde, je croyais que tu étais censé me faire rire ?"**

**"C'est ce que je m'apprête à faire, alors donnes moi juste ma réponse."**

**"Avec une devinette ? Vraiment ? Quel âge tu as, Sebastian ? _Six ans ?_"**

Ce dernier roula des yeux pour la énième fois et soupira bruyamment, marquant son agacement.

Blaine se décrispa un peu mais ne resta pas moins attentif à la tournure que pouvait prendre cette conversation on ne peut plus absurde.

Son amie haussa les épaules, résignée.

**"Aucune idée"**, admit t'elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire victorieux se dessiner sur le visage de son camarade, l'adolescente plissa les yeux de manière énigmatique comme si elle essayait de scanner son esprit. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, Tina senti ses joues lui brûler violemment le visage.

**"Ma braguette ! Pas vrai Blaine ?"**

Son petit ami se décomposa, ne sachant soudainement plus où se mettre.

Lui aussi senti le rouge monter à ses joues et n'osa même pas lancer un regard affligé à sa camarade.

**"Sebastian"**, siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, recouvrant les épaules de son petit ami d'un bras.

**"Je savais que Cho Chang n'avait pas le sens de l'humour, mais toi, Blainey ?"** Il le secoua gentillement avant de venir caresser le côté visible de son visage du bout du nez.

Collant sensuellement sa bouche à l'entrée de son oreille, le jeune homme en profita pour lui susurer quelques mots.

**"C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Toi tu adores que je te murmure des choses salaces, et loin d'être amusé, je dirais plutôt que le mot _"exicté"_ serait plus appropié dans ton cas."**

Tina ne savait plus où se mettre et jura intérieurement que si le karma ne s'occupait pas tout de suite du matricule de Sebastian Smythe, elle le ferait bien volontiers à sa place.

Il avait le chic pour les mettre tous mal à l'aise, spécialement maintenant qu'il était en couple avec Blaine et qu'il pouvait s'aventurer à des gestes intimes à son égard, trop souvent en plein milieu d'une sale bondée.

La jeune fille racla bruyamment sa gorge, faisant signifier sa présence aux deux garçons.

Il fallait bien lui reconnaître ça au moins, à ce crétin arrogant.

Il avait réussi là un exploit.

Parvenir malgré tout à faire sourire Blaine au beau milieu d'un lieu public avec Dieu seul sait un nombre incalculable de paires d'yeux braqués sur eux.

Avec Kurt, son ami détestait tout ce qui était preuves d'affections une fois qu'il était à l'extérieur ou en présence d'inconnus.

À croire que Sebastian lui avait donné un peu de son assurance légendaire et avait fait de lui un jeune homme beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ses baskets pour ne pas dire, lui même carrément dévergondé.

Oui.** _Dévergondé. _**C'était le mot.

Car en y regardant de plus près, la main de Sebastian avait à présent glissé sous la table et les joues de Blaine avait prit une toute autre teinte. Elle se rapprochait plus du rose éclatant tandis que ses paupières se refermaient ici et là, laissant par moment entrevoir ses prunelles assombries, cerclées de noir. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un petit soupir de bien être lui échappa de la bouche que Tina soupira longuement, levant les yeux au ciel et s'extirpant comme elle était venue, non sans prendre la peine de leurs lancer un dernier mot par dessus son épaule:

**"Prenez une chambre nom de dieu !"**

* * *

Hahaha, voilà !

Très très court mais j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. :)

Des bisous !


End file.
